


Get human

by holotones



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Smut, Music, New York City, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Poetry, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Sarcasm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holotones/pseuds/holotones
Summary: All Matty wanted was to get this next album over with so he could go back to his routine of getting stoned and sway to music at a party where he could remain anonymous.All Monday wanted was to get high and wait for life to be over with, and maybe for Mia to get off her back about going to school.But then something changed and now all Matty wanted was Monday. Luckily, Monday wanted Matty too.
Relationships: Matthew Healy/Original Female Character(s)





	Get human

Monday loved riding the subway late at night, or rather early in the mornings, when she got on the subway in Queens, and ended up in Brooklyn. She usually had her earphones in, but she rarely put on music. Instead she focused on the people around her. How they spoke, what they spoke about. She picked up a lot of interesting stories that way. One time, a girl had been sitting in a muddy wedding dress, crying and talking on the phone. And what an interesting story that had been.

The only problem that she had, was the fact that the people in New York, were actually probably the most uninteresting people in the country. They were either locals, who had grown up in the big city, spending their youth going to overpriced bars, and going to Brooklyn to listen to some new artist who was 'the next big thing'. These people probably all had ten thousand followers on instagram, and was supposedly "not an influencer", but still posted flashy selfies of them looking into the camera while checking out some new art gallery, and pretending they understood what they were shown, which was actually just a broke art students attempt at making something deep, by splashing different colors onto each other and calling it "Chaos of the human mind". 

The other kind were almost worse. The newcomers. The ones who had only lived here for a few years, and moved here because the city had a glorified reputation, and they wanted something new to put on their blog, since being vegan, and posting about climate change and gun control wasn't that great anymore. 

'The city that never sleeps'. In truth, that was a name given to the city by big corporations, earning money from the huge amount of tourists entering the city, and feeding of all the bullshit about it being 'the greatest city of all'. 

And god the tourists, don't even get her started on them. Tourists were, in her opinion, the most annoying people in the world. Especially the ones who showed up here, with an expectation of it being like in the movies, when in truth, New York was just another city, with the same people, and the same shit happening everyday. 

But she really couldn't talk, seeing as she was guilty of being all of the three things. She did buy overpriced drinks, and was drawn to the city because of its reputation of never being quiet. But thank god she had grown out of her tourist phase, and realised that the everyday life in New York, was just like the everyday life anywhere else in the world. After a while the million faces turned into one and the same. 

Monday Allen, was maybe a pessimist. She didn't wanna do the whole 'Im not a pessimist, im a realist' bullshit, seeing as it made her feel like a thirteen year old, who just discovered Tumblr. In truth, Monday knew that she was not special. She didn't even wanna say she was fucked up, because that also sounded cringy, and like she wanted attention, which she didn't. 

Her stop was next time. She had to go to work this morning, and decided she would show up earlier and help her boss, an old man who had hired her even though when he met her she was high as a kite, yelling at a wall. Let's also not talk about that dreadful night.

Originally her shift started at eleven, but it was now six, and she hadn't been able to sleep. The trip was a long one, considering this was Manhattan and it wasn't really that big, but then again, it had a stop on almost every street corner. 

She had almost considered getting off seven stops too early and going to see if Marco had anything new in stash, but she changed her mind in the last minute, when two young women walked inside, talking loudly about some new album from a band named after some year. 

One of the girls were wearing a big orange fur coat and purple pants, which caught her attention. The other had piercings all over her face and colored pink hair. They looked interesting, so Monday made a last minute decision and stayed on the subway.

It turned out to be a big mistake. Their conversation was interesting enough, but their voices were annoying, so she had ended up actually turning on her music, just to make their voices go away. 

The sun was entering the pale morning sky when she exited the station. It was a bit weird to her. Getting on in one end of town, then being underground, and when she went back out she was a completely different place. In California she had biked everywhere. She didn't do that anymore, in fear of being hit by a car. Walking down the streets this early in the morning was normal for her. She usually got up at around four, and spent her time sitting on their fire escape, writing her thoughts in a black notebook, that she had found in her fathers office once when she was small. She hadn't thought much of it at the time, but now it was her most treasured possession. 

The small deli shop was on a corner of two streets, with fruit stands out front. Well normally they were, since the shop wasn't open yet, they were all inside. She went to the door, and looked inside. The shops lights were off, so she assumed that Bernhard wasn't there yet. She put her hand inside her bag, feeling around for her keys, finally finding them, putting the right one in the lock, turning it, and opening up the glass door. She closed it again behind her, and turned on the lights, by the switch next to her. 

She didn't even look around her, just walked straight behind the counter and into the bag office, to put down her bag. Then she went to the front, and started rolling out the fruit and vegetable stands. People walking on the street swerved to avoid being hit, as she didn't show any consideration for anyone else. She went back inside, and turned the sign from closed to open, and sat down on the tall chair behind the counter.

Around thirty minutes later, Bernhard showed up. He gave her an exasperated look. "Did I forget that you were opening?" He asked her. "I couldn't sleep" She muttered to the old man, who walked past her into the office. He didn't answer, which she took as a good enough one. 

A few customers showed up every once in a while, so she helped them out with what they needed, and then returned to her chair. After a few hours Bernhard stuck out his head from behind the office door. "Monday, would you stock up the fridges?" She nodded once, walking around the counter, and through the door that led her behind the huge coolers in the end of the store, which contained milk and yoghurt and such. She started filling it up, not entertained, but not really bored either. Her everyday had become a routine for her. She was good at flipping her mind off, and not feel anything, including the concept of time. 

When it was time for her to go home the clock had hit four. Monday grabbed her bag from the office, checking to see that she had everything in it. 

She ignored the new girl's smile, and walked out the door, and walking down the same streets she had hours ago. Already she had spent half her day in some sort of daze, not actually realising what was happening around her, and instead just following her instructions, and smiling politely at old ladies who bought their groceries early in the morning. 

Monday took the subway to Marco's place, deciding to spare Mia from the extra stress of her being high and non responsive, when she had an assignment due in a few hours. For some reason, Monday felt exhausted, but her limbs were rigid. She was scratching her wrist and looking around her. Her hands were shaking slightly, and she blamed it on the come down from a lack of drugs being in her system, keeping her away from the almost constant numb feeling she had had since moving here. 

She closed her eyes for a second, before opening them again quickly. People who slept on public transportation were annoying, and she did not want to be one of them. 

When it was time, she left the subway, and went back overground, leaving what felt like an alternate reality of fluorescent lights and too many people stuffed together in the small subway station. Monday was slow walker, which yeah, she could see why a lot of people found annoying, especially in the busy streets of New York. People would push past her and rush around the streets. When she got to the right apartment complex, she entered through the small gateway that lead to an alleyway. She knocked her fist into the blue steel door twice, waiting for someone to answer. 

"Who is it?" She heard from inside, making her roll her eyes in annoyance, it wasn't like Marco had cameras placed down the alley, watching everyone getting within ten feet from the door. "It's Monday, open the door!" She replied, her voice slightly hoarse, as she raised her voice a bit louder than its usual volume. It wasn't Marco, or even one of his many uncles and girlfriends. Instead, it was Marco's younger cousin Felix, who had always had a bit of a crush on Monday, which was cute, seeing as he was sixteen and she was twenty one, almost twenty two.

"Damn, Monday. Long time no see" She smiled a bit, and let him do one of those weird man hugs with her. 

She entered the place, and Felix shut the door behind her. "How you been?" Felix asked, and the two walked with each other to the living room, Monday throwing her bag on the couch. 

"Fine. Where's Marco at?" Monday looked around the room they had entered. It was supposed to be a living room, but a table in the corner stacked with hundred dollar bills, and the fluorescent lights in another, made it look more like a criminals hide out. Which it was. "He's just in the kitchen". The lack of explanation hinted at a business transaction going down. Or whatever you want to cal it. Felix lit up a joint, so Monday assumed it would be a while. 

She slumped down into the couch, reaching over for the joint, which Felix pulled from her reach with a playful smile. "Nah man, you're paying for this shit" She pushed his shoulder playfully, and grabbed the joint from his hand. She leaned back contently and closed her eyes, the voices from the other room getting closer. Monday couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her next conversation with Marco. The two had an easygoing relationship. They were friends, of a sort. Words always flowed easily between them and they could make jabs at each other without taking it to heart. 

Felix was staring at her. She could feel his eyes boring into her face. "What" She said to him, not wanting to speak loudly, in case she ruined the calm place her head was in right now. "You look different" She opened her eyes, looking at him amused. "Different how?" She urged him on. "I haven't figured it out yet". She snorted, "Let me know when you do". Felix chuckled a bit. 

She took another hit of the joint she had stolen from Felix. "Aw, Monday. You smoking my shit without paying again?" She heard Marco's voice from her left, so she turned around and smirked at him.

"Would our friendship really be the same if I didn't?" Marco rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the affectionate smile of his lips. "Finally lost the mane, huh?" She let here eyes glide over his newly shaved head. "And what makes you think this is yours? I could have brought my own you know." She remarked, starting to stand to hug the guy. 

"The puppy eyes Felix is sporting right now tell me you stole his" Marco chuckled, hugging the girl. 

"Right well little Felix here could just have said if he didn't want to share!" She exclaimed returning to the couch, leaning against Felix chest. "I didn't" he rolled his eyes and smiled down at her, making her pout. "Right well, you'll just have to deal then." 

"You're gonna be the death of me Mon" Marco muttered.

"What you want this time 'round? Except to ruin me?" He walked to the back room, pulling out a packet with what she usually got.

This was the first time she noticed the stranger in the room. The 'customer' Marco had been with before. He was small and skinny, with a big curly mop of black hair on top of his head. She stared at him, and he stared right back. He had a joint hanging from his lip, almost burnt the entire way down. He was wearing all black, and had bags to match under his eyes. He pulled the joint from his lips, and went to say something but he was interrupted by Marco entering the room again.

Monday removed her gaze from the stranger, and looked to Marco. "Can you throw in some more Xanny's this time." It wasn't a question as much as a request, and he fulfilled it of course, this was a business after all. "Thats two fifty, and you better actually pay this time. Yeah don't look all innocent, I know you." Marco handed her the drugs in the small black plastic packet, and Monday smirked at him. 

"Felix said he'd spot me" Marco rolled his eyes, when Felix protested from under her. "Come on Mon, you know I can't give you free drugs. I've gotta make a living." Marco looked at her. The conversation was playful. It wasn't like she wasn't gonna pay. The minute she stopped paying, he was gonna cut her off, and he wasn't playing. 

"I know man, and what makes your living, makes my life so much easier" Her voice was hoarse, and her throat dry. Cotton mouth. She pulled out the cash, and handed it over with a smirk. She noticed the stranger had sat on the couch opposite of Felix, and lighting another joint. He was watching her, which didn't bother her.

"You staying for dinner?" Marco asked, when he had put the money down on the pile on the table. 

"Not if you're cooking" She replied, making him chuckle, going on with his business of grabbing a beer from the kitchen and plopping down next to the stranger. Meanwhile, Monday opened her packet, and pulled out one of the small half pink half white pills, popping it in her mouth quickly, before sitting down next to Felix again. He slung his arm around her in a brotherly way. Or well, she saw it as that at least.

"Oh yeah, this is Matty by the way" Marco nodded towards the stranger, Matty, and continued. "Matty, this is Monday" She nodded at him, and he smirked, which made her smirk. 

"Interesting name" She almost rolled her eyes at this, if it wasn't for the drug making her lose control of her mannerisms she would have. Wow how original.

Felix and the others engaged in a conversation, while she leaned back, enjoying the relaxed feeling the pill was giving her. The light seemed to soften and her limbs were buzzing. Her eyes droopy and she found she actually fell asleep against Felix.

At one point her phone started ringing from her bag, catching the boys attention. Marco reached over and fished the phone out of the bag, picking up. He held the phone against his ears, but the others were quiet enough they could hear the full conversation. "Hey Mia" The others could hear a faint "Marco?" from the other line. "Is Monday with you?" 

"Yeah she's sleeping" Marco told the girl. Matty watched him intently, trying to figure out as much as he could about this girl. "Jesus Christ. Would you mind waking her?" Marco nodded at Felix, who shook the girl a bit. She groaned turning a bit pushing Felix' hand away from her shoulder. Matty chuckled. "Monday come on. Its Mia" This made her eyes shoot open as she sat up straight, clearly underestimating how woozy she was, because she swayed a bit. "What? Is she here?" Marco handed her the phone, and Monday had a distasteful look on her face when she held it against her ear. 

"Hey Mia" Monday groaned into the phone. "Monday! What is wrong with you? I wake up, you're not here, your bed hasn't been slept in, you got off work two hours ago and you're not home, and now you're hanging out with Marco!?" Mia talked loudly, making Monday hold the phone away from her ear. Marco had to hold back a laugh. The small girl was sure a firecracker. 

It took a few seconds for Monday to open her mouth. When she finally did the boys laughed loudly at her drawn out "Whaaat?" She sounded tired and grouchy from her nap, and honestly this was not an enjoyable way to wake up. "Monday!" Mia yelled into the phone. "Jesus, sorry" Monday muttered. Her vision was still woozy, and she honestly could not hold a conversation with the girl at the moment. "Monday, im worried about you! You told me you had cut back! And now you're hanging out with Marco, are you guys suddenly best friends?" Mia was still able to be heard in the entire room, which honestly annoyed Monday a bit, but her thought were fleeting so she didn't rest on that for too long. 

She smirked a bit at Marco. "What is your problem dude?" She yawned into the phone. The boys could understand Mia's frustrations if this was what she had to deal with on the daily. "My problem, is you doing drugs and hanging around with Marco all the damned time!" This made Monday smirk again, this time at Matty. The boy raised an amused eyebrow. 

"Why Mia dear, if I didn't know any better, I would say you're jealous!" She sat up a little straighter. Marco was red in the face now, and Felix laughed at him beside her. "Monday." Mia said sternly, her voce wavering a bit. She was so jealous. 

"Are you at least going to be home for dinner?" Mia changed the subject, for her own sake. "Maybe" Monday muttered, bored of the conversation now that she couldn't poke fun at Mia anymore. "I need a straight answer" Monday sighed and rolled her eyes. "No. Im staying" Mia huffed. "Fine" then she hung up. Monday rolled her eyes again. "Mia says hi" She smiled sweetly at the boys. Felix pushed her "You're such a pain in the ass." She snorted. "Respect your elders Felix. Or I'll have to fight you" This made the boys laugh. She looked at Marco offended. "What? I can take him!" She enjoyed making them laugh. It seemed the only time she spun from her routine of staring into walls and thinking was when she were entertaining her friends.

At one point, Monday sat up straight, pulling off her hoodie, to reveal another long sleeve shirt underneath. When she had pushed her hair back out of her face, she caught the stranger, Matty, staring at her. 

Felix and Marco were in deep conversation. She made it into a contest. He went along with it. Who would blink first. Monday hated losing, but she also wasn't good at not blinking, so she thanked the universe when her phone pinged. She glanced at the screen and smirked at the message from Mia. 

Say hi to Marco for me.


End file.
